


How the Tables Turn

by Painted_SNEK



Category: Twelve(Petpyves)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painted_SNEK/pseuds/Painted_SNEK
Summary: Imp has been assigned to assassinate Morven. Unfortunately, he had been hurt on the way,and Morven finds him. He is being nursed back to health by the very person he is supposed to kill. Can he kill him?
Relationships: Morven/Imp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Imp trudged into the office, where is boss, Shiva, was waiting for him. He sighed heavily when he saw the paper work on her hand, and the money in her other hand. Her eyes flicker towards him, before flipping the papers in her hand.

“You’re late.”

“Yeah, well, it was on short notice,” Imp replied, drily, hopping into seat.

“Watch your tone,” Shiva said coldly.

“Whatever.”

Shiva sighed, every ounce of annoyance put it into that one. Single. SIGH. Ugh, how Imp even end up working for her. “You’ve got a new assignment.”

“Oh? Do tell,” Imp said sarcastically, “Let me guess, new victim?”

“New victim, new killing to be done,” Shiva recited, handing him a paper. There was a little photo attached to the paper, showing a gray cat with deep emerald eyes. “His name is Morven, you know what to do, now get going.”

“Seriously?!” Imp was scanning the paper, surprised by lack of papers. “No preferred murder weapon? Not even a motive against him? You’ve got to be kidding.”

Shiva’s mismatched eyes looked onto his, the cold glare stabbed right through his soul. “Our duty is to carry out the dirty work, the person with the vendetta against the target is not to be questioned with their motives.” 

“Sketchy,” Imp said, “Seriously, though what if the target is completely innocent? I understand if he killed the client’s family or what not, but with no motive we can’t be sure that-“

“IMPERIA!” Shiva bursted, her eyes narrowed into slits, grabbing Imp by the neck. Imp breath hitched, clawing at her hand trying to pull back. “We have no right to question the client, and YOU do not have the right to question the orders I give you! I’m the boss, YOU are the employee. Do you understand?”

Imp bit his lip.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?”

“Y-yes Shiva,” Imp mumbled, pushing away from her before rushing out of the small office. He turned a corner and sat down.

Breathe, just breathe, he kept think, trying to calm down. When he finally calmed down, he made his way the café. He needed a drink. He stopped at the vending machine, before getting a bottle of Pepsi.

“Imp!” Imp turned around to see Ayleda waving at home from a near by table. He waved back, opening the bottle with one hand before making his way over to her.

“Hey,” he greeted, casting a glance to his paper.

“You doing anything this afternoon,” she asked, her eyes hopeful. Imp smiled, but shook his head. 

“Sorry, Shiva wants me after another target....again,” he sighed heavily, planting his head on the wooden table. 

“Oh,” Ayleda casted her leafy green eyes to the floor, disappointment in her voice. “Who’s next on the murder list?”

“Some rando named Morven,” he said, looking at the picture of the emerald eyed cat. “It’s best I get going, or Shiva is going to rip me a new one.”

“Alright good luck!”

With that, Imp headed towards gates. When he opened the door he was greeted by the warm light of the summer sun and the chilly ocean breeze that rides the wind. 

I guess it’s time to this Morven.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imp’s task does not go as planed...

Imp scanned his paper for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had been out for a two days, and all he had to find Morven was a piece of paper. There wasn’t much information on it, just the name and where he lived, along with some other small details about him. 

He wandered through the town, a bag slug over his shoulder. He had brought some food and a pocket knife with him. Apparently he lived in some remote place near the woods on the OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE CITY. So, that was great. 

Just gotta do what Shiva says, get my paycheck, and go home, he kept thinking, but the lack of information bothered him, and couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He trekked down the street, and turned a left, where the house should be. He was greeted with a narrow street, ending with a small, white house at the end of the street. The address matched the one on the paper. It didn’t look like anyone was home, so Imp went over to the bushes and hid behind them. 

Big mistake.

Imp ended siting there in the bushes for two. Hours. He was tired, cramped, and miserable, occasionally toy with the pocket knife he brought with him, until FINALLY, he saw the silhouette of someone coming down the street. He squinted as the figure came closer. Even from a distance he could see stone gray fur mixed with darker gray, and gleaming emerald eyes. 

Okay, just slit his throat and get this over with, Imp kept telling himself, but no matter how close the Morven got, he didn’t move. He didn’t even make a sound when Morven passed the bush where he was sitting. 

What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I kill him?

Morven had closed the door to his house. Imp sighed, stabbing his knife into the ground, placing it back into his bag. He was about to leave, when the door to the white house opened again. Morven emerged from his house, dragging what looked like several shooting target. He dragged it to the back of the house, started to walk deeper into the forest.

Curiously, Imp followed, trying to keep his steps quite. He follow Morven deep into the woods, and for quite awhile, too. He was getting tired when the gray cat stopped at a clearing. He placed the targets on serval trees before he he pulled a pistol out. He aimed at one of the targets pulled the trigger. 

A loud band rang through out the forest, scaring away the birds. Imp stood behind a tree, in shock. Morven cursed, and Imp realized that he had completely missed the target he was aiming for.

Morven tried to fire again but missed, and hit the tree next to the target. He kept trying until managed to hit one of the target after many tries. His eyes lit up in triumph, before reloading and trying again. 

He turned around and started to fire at a different target, when Imp realized way to late that he was IN THE LINE OF FIRE. He tired to move away, but it was to late.

Morven had already fired.

He had missed the target he was aiming for and instead Imp felt the bullet go straight through his abdomen. He screeched as he fell, hitting the ground with a thud. Black reaper blood began to pool around him, and all he could feel was the pain spreading from the bullet hole. 

He was barley aware that Morven had came running towards him, dropping the pistol on the ground and crouched over him.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“ he shook his head violently, before leaning over to trying to support Imp’s head he looked over the injury, before picking him up. ”I’ll get you patched up, you are going to be alright.”

Imp’s vision was fading, instinctively clutching his stomach as the blood seeped into his fur. The numbness started to take over as he felt Morven carrying him. 

He finally let go of consciousness, and let the darkness take him.


	3. Chapter 2

Imp wondered through the forest, hearing his own footsteps echo throughout the trees. It look familiar but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Everything felt off. He was numb from head to toe, and somehow he was still walking. The tall twisting trees swayed in the wind, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being followed. 

Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his stomach. He looked down, and saw a bullet hole, and blood leaking out. He turned around with a hiss, before stopping in his tracks. He saw the glowing eyes of Morven, staring him down with a unreadable expression. He loaded the pistol again, before aiming and shooting is arm.

Imp collapsed on the the grassy ground, feeling the blood pool underneath him. 

“W-what-“ he was cut off when he felt the gun being pointed to his head. Morven laughed, the sinister laugh rang in his ears. 

“Any last words, Imperia?”

Imp sat there in shock, before he managed give a hard shove to push Morven out of the way. He tried to stand, but staggered only a few steps before falling to the floor again. Morven, on the other hand, recovered quickly. He bounced back to his feet, pressing the gun the back of Imp’s head.

“Trying to run, huh?” He snickered, but his voice became oddly distorted. Imp turned, seeing Morven’s eyes were no longer green, but a mismatched red and sliver. The gun clicked, with the bullet loaded. 

“Say goodbye, Imperia.”

Imp closed his eyes, expecting the world to become a pitch black when-

CRASH  
“Sh!t, f**k!”

Imp awoke with a start, finding himself in a dark room. He couldn’t see much, and his head and body hurt like hell. He groaned has he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Feeling the wall, he found the light switch, flicking it. He was greeted by a small-ish room that was just, COVERED in stickers. It was actually quite overwhelming.

Imp shook his head, before trying to stand, bracing himself on the nightstand next to the bed, before taking a few shaky steps towards the door. Not a good idea when you have a bullet hole through stomach. 

The corridor outside the door was unfamiliar, and Imp remembered that Morven had brought him into Morven’s own house to help him. He also remembered that Shiva had assigned Imp to kill this guy, so maybe he shouldn’t be sticking around.

He walked down the hallway, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and tried to find an exit. Unfortunately, he kept banging into walls, tripping over lose sticker packets (seriously, how many of these does this guy have!?), overall not having a great time.

He finally made it to what seemed like a living room, with a couch and table in front of a TV. He was about to take another step when he heard talking from the kitchen. 

“F**k, I going to have to order pizza, again,” Imp peered behind the corner, and saw the grey fur of Morven leaned over the counter, cleaning up broken plate shards. He threw the broken pieces into the trash, when he looked up and realized that Imp was watching him.

“Oh, your awake.”


End file.
